The present invention relates to a picture interphone system for monitoring visitors, and more particularly to a picture interphone system that uses TV and Camcorder for recording and monitoring the picture of the visitor. After the visitor has gone away, the system automatically turns off.
There are two types of conventional interphone systems. The first conventional picture interphone system includes a camera, monitor, and its ancillary parts. It is usually used at home. The user can watch the visitor on his own monitor accompanied by an alarm, when the visitor pushes the button of the system. Such a conventional interphone system can not record a picture of the visitor. A second type of the conventional interphone system includes a camera, recorder, monitor, and its ancillary parts. It is usually used in order to monitor or record the picture of the visitor at a security place, for example, a bank or the labratory. However, such a conventional picture interphone system must be turned on during all the time when the user wants to record the picture of the visitors. These conventional picture interphone systems are used only for their own exclusive use as picture interphone systems.